Visions Of Love
by Miiles
Summary: After the unexpected death of her parents, Alex, moves to Forks, to live with her grand parents. FULL SUM. INSIDE! EdwardxOC
1. Settling In

**Summary; **After the unexpected death of her parents, Alex, moves to Forks, to live with her grand parents. She starts high school and that's where her life takes another unexpected ride; that's where she meets him and his family. At first she thought they was just stuck up individuals that never spoke to anyone; but then she found out their secret, and that changed things forever.

-----------------------

With a long sigh of relief, Alex placed her last bit of clothing into her new tiny closet. She looked around the room; that had once belonged to her father and frowned. It was painted a pale blue; with white trim. Pictures of the family hanged all around, and in the middle was a full sized bed with blue plaid bedding over it. It looked like a teenage boys room; she expected it was the same as the way her father had left it before he left for college. She turned around hearing someone clear their throat.

"Hi, Grandma Lane" she whispered.  
"Don't worry, you can paint it." Lane offered.  
"Oh no, It's quite fine, really. I just miss them."

Lane smiled weakly at her grand daughter and then walked over and took a seat on the bed, ushering for her to join her. The teenager made her way over to the bed and took her seat beside her grandmother.

"I understand it isn't fair, Alex. But we have to move on."  
"I know, grams. It's just going to be hard. Especially with the move, and going to a new school. I've just got so much on my mind. " Alex admitted in a worried tone.

She didn't want the people here to hate her; she normally wasn't the type of person who cared if she fit in or not. But in a small town like this; she most defiantly didn't want to be the outcast. Her grandmother reassured her that everything would be ok and then left the room giving her plenty of time to sort through her belongings. She just laid back on the bed and looked over at the picture on her dresser. It was taken last summer on vacation. They went to New York, and the picture was of her parents and her taking in Time Square. She smiled as she ran her fingers over the glass before sitting it back on the dresser. Her grandmother had arranged for her to start school on Monday, so this weekend she would need to get everything settled in.

Edward sit in his room listening to classical music when Alice walked in gracefully. She had a wide smile on her face as she walked over and took a seat beside him. He could read her mind; he knew she wanted to tell him something. He sighed.

"Go on." He demanded.  
"I saw another vision of her. She was wearing a pink shirt, and a back pack was bouncing as she walked. The bright red hair hugged around her face, and she had a bright smile." She said sweetly.  
"And she could be a thousand miles away; centuries away; she might not even exist, Alice." he hissed.

She sighed and got up from beside him shaking her head. She just wished that he understood that this isn't the end of the world; Bella wasn't his soul mate. He had yet to meet the woman who would steal his heart away. Once Alice left his room he got up and walked over to his shelf full of CDs, he quickly changed it from classical to modern rock.

He had been pondering on what Alice's visions for some time now. He had come to the conclusion that they were wrong. There was no other woman for him other than Bella, he could never fall in love with anyone else. She was the one for him; and now she wanted nothing to do with him. He hated being away from her; but he had to for his family's protection. She promised to keep their secret safe; as long as he stayed away.

Alex sit at the kitchen table nibbling on her toast. Her grandfather sit over from her reading the newspapers and chomping down quickly on his scrambled eggs. He dropped his newspaper and then rolled it up and placed it on the table, he looked over at his grand daughter and smiled.

"How about we go fishing? Do you like fishing still?" He questioned.  
"I haven't been fishing in a long time, that would be nice."

She really didn't like fishing, but she wouldn't turn down the chance to spend time with her grandfather; especially after losing her parents; she realized you never know how much time you have with someone. He smiled and then walked her out to his shed. He grabbed some fishing poles and bait, and then handed her a large yellow rain coat. She placed it on and looked down. Her white Nike sneakers were defiantly going to be ruined. Her grandfather noticed her looking at the white shoes and smiled.

"Don't worry, pumpkin. We'll stop by and buy you some rain boots. You'll be needing them. "

She gave him a small smile and a nod as they walked through the wet grass. He let Lane know where they was going and then the two of them loaded up into his old truck. She looked out the window as they drove through the small town of Forks. It was much different than she remembered as a child. It had a few more businesses, and a lot less trees.

" A few more businesses have moved into town. There's a sporting store right down this street. They always have an amazing stock of rain boots in; even some stylish ones for the girls, I'd imagine".

She just nodded her head and kept looking out the window, trying to remember all the scenery and places just encase she wanted to go out browsing later. They drove by the high school and she giggled at it's size. It was no where near the size of her school back home in California. Soon they arrived at the small shop. She walked inside with her grand father and he began talking to the man behind the counter, as she walked around and looked. She found the boots in the back and took one of her size and took then she lowered herself into the chair near by and tried it on. She looked at it and realized it would be fine; after all, she really didn't expect to be wearing them everyday.

" Wow! Who are you? "

She turned around and saw a teenage boy standing in front of her. His eyes were sparkling with excitement as they looked her up and down. Clearly noticing she was new in town. She let a friendly smile curve into her lips and cleared her throat to announce herself.

" I'm Alex." She introduced herself.  
"Mike Newton. You're new to town, I guess?" He questioned.  
"Yeah, I just moved in with my grandparents."  
"What grade are you in? Single, I hope." He winked.  
"Junior." She replied, not even wanting to answer the other question.  
"Wow! Me too, maybe I can show you around. You start on Monday?"  
"Mhm" She mumbled, hoping not to sound rude.

Thankfully her grandfather came from around the corner and ask if she was ready to leave. She said her goodbyes to Mike and then made her way up to the register. Her grandfather paid for her boots and then they made their way out of the store. He laughed at her as she climbed into the truck.

"I see you met Mike Newton." He chuckled after stating the boys name.  
"Yeah.."  
"He's a chatter box, but his intentions are good."

She just nodded her head and continued to look at the scenery as they made their way to the fishing area. She really hoped that all of the students at Forks were as nice as Mike; but hopefully not as over-friendly in the annoying way. She enjoyed her time with her grandfather, they ended up catching three fish before heading back home. He showed her around town a bit more, but took her home in plenty of time so she could finish getting settled in. She just had one more day of peace before she headed off into a completely new adventure known as High School.


	2. The New Girl

Alex parked her black beetle in the first free parking spot she saw. It was the only thing she really got to keep from her life in California. Everything else was in the process of being sold or already sold. Her parents home was up for sale; and the two vehicles were already auctioned off. All the money had been placed in an account for her, but she really didn't have any reasons to use it. She planned on saving it for college instead.

She looked around and noticed that most of the vehicles that belonged to the students were older cars. Not like the ones she usually parked next to in California. There was no Porsche, or hummer's. Just older model of grandam's, mini vans, and fords. Clearly, been handed down from generation to generation. Though there was a silver Volvo and a red convertible. She tossed her backpack over her shoulder and then adjusted her top as she walked inside the school; since there was no students outside she assumed she was late.

She cursed herself for leaving her jacket in the car as she made her way up the old steps of the school. She walked down the hall way and finally reached a room that had office imprinted on the front door. She gently pushed it open and walked inside. A woman behind the counter adjusted her black framed glasses and looked at her.

"New?" She asked with a sunny smile.  
"Yes, My name is Alex Smith."

The woman smiled and then began looking through a few papers.

"Alexandra Smith, here you go." She said and handed her a few pieces of paper.

Alex cringed when she pronounced her first name. She had never used it. It had been Alex since she was born. She looked down at the papers and saw one was a schedule, one was a map, while the other was a note excusing her for being late. She smiled at the office lady and then headed off down the hall way. She had English first, she opened the door slowly and saw a short Grey haired woman standing by the chalk board. She walked in and handed her the note; she announced to the class that there was a new student and her name was Alex.

Alex noticed Mike sitting in the back seat smiling at her. She just looked away to observe some of the other students. She saw a girl in the back with pixie hair and a pale face starring at her. The girl looked as if she had just hit the lottery. The smile on her face was beautiful. Mrs. Sanders told her to take her seat, and she decided to take the one away from Mike. It was near the dark haired girl. It was right beside her actually. She looked down at her desk and felt everyone's eyes on her as Mrs. Sander's went over their assignment for the day.

Alex noticed that English seemed to pass fairly quickly. She got up from her chair and looked down at her schedule. Next she had GYM, which was actually something she was looking forward to. She wasn't horrible at sports; though she wasn't the best in the world either. She felt a hot breath on her neck, she turned around quickly and saw Mike standing over her.

" GYM? Wow! I have that with you too. I'll walk you there." He offered.  
"Sure." She mumbled and grabbed her bag.

He talked about the school as they made their way down the hallway. He pointed out different classrooms and groups of friends. She was trying to take in everything he had to say, just encase one day it was of importance. They finally entered the GYM. She noticed a girl give her a evil glare from the other side of the room. She began walking towards her and Mike.

"Hi, I'm Jessica" She extended her hand to Alex.  
"Alex" She replied.  
"Jess, Alex is new to town." He said hoping to not make his on again off again girlfriend think something was up.  
"and let me guess, Mike just offered to show you around?" She questioned with a glare.

Alex didn't want to say anything that could possibly end up bad. She had picked up on their body language and knew they probably had something going on. She just smiled weakly as she made her way over and stood off to the side by herself. She noticed a brunette girl making her way over.

"New to town, I guess?"  
"Yeah. I'm Alex."  
"Bella Swan, I was the last new girl here."  
"Oh, do you like it? "  
"I grew to like it, yeah."

Alex smiled; Bella actually seemed pretty nice she concluded. Though she was very clumsy. Alex actually thought she was going to hit her with the basket ball at one point. She tried to stay out of her way from that moment on.

Before she knew it; it was time for lunch. Mike and Jessica along with more of the kids from GYM invited her to eat lunch with them. She accepted their invitation deciding it would be better to eat with them than alone. She slowly made her way into the cafeteria and walked through the food line with Jessica. She got herself a salad and apple and then walked over to the table. From across the room she saw the pixie haired girl starring at her; only now she was surrounded by four other people. One female, and three males. All of them had a radiant beauty. They had the most perfect complexions she had ever saw, their white skin seemed illuminated under the light of the cafeteria. They had shadows under their eyes; which would steal away from most people's appearances, but it just added a certain touch to theirs. She was caught up in their beauty when she noticed Jessica elbow her in the side.

"That's the Cullen Family. Don't expect them to talk to you. They've only ever talked to Bells."  
"Only her? Why?"  
"She and Edward had a thing for awhile. Edward's the one who is sitting to himself. The rest of them are kind of together. Emmet and Rosalie, Jasper and Alice."  
"I thought you said they were a family?" She questioned, confused as to how a family could be 'together'.  
"Their all adopted. But still; I find it weird. Jasper and Rosaline are twins, I think. Then the rest are just adopted kids." Jessica said taking a bite of her pizza.

Alice was starring at Alex with a smile. She had been keeping her thoughts from Edward all day; but now she wanted to reveal the secret. She was giddy with excitement.

'Look over to where Mike Newton is sitting. There should be a girl that might tickle your fancy, Edward.' She thought with a smile.

Edward who had read her mind let her eyes drift over to Mike Newton. He looked around for a second and didn't see anything or anyone out of the ordinary. Then he saw her; her hair was curled around her face. Her top looked radiant against her skin. Her back pack was laying beside her feet. She was sitting beside Jessica talking. Could this be the girl from Alice's vision? Was she the one he was meant to be with? It couldn't be! No! He wouldn't have it. He tore his eyes away from the girl and focused on Bella. She was laughing and tossing her hair as she talked to Tyler. It ached him that Bella didn't want anything to do with him; especially after everything the two of them went through together. All because he didn't want her to be a monster like him.

"Are you going to go talk to her?" Alice questioned.  
"I have no reason to, Alice." He hissed.  
"Oh come on, she seems pretty cute to me" Emmet spoke up, only to receive a glare from Rosalie.

Edward rolled his eyes at his family and then looked back over towards the table. She was very pretty; that was no hidden fact. Jasper looked around and then looked back towards his family.

"She's scared." He stated.  
"Of what?" Edward ask.  
"I'm not sure. She's just scared, and heart broken." He responded reading her emotions.

Edward angrily got up from his table and walked his tray over. He wished his family would just leave him alone. If it wasn't for Alice having these stupid visions and telling the rest of them; then he could just mope around like he had been. Rosaline was the only one who seemed to care less if he stayed depressed; and for once he wished everyone would just be like her. He walked outside and leaned by the Volvo. He didn't want to go home; but he wanted to clear his mind, and that was hard to do in a room full of teenagers who couldn't keep their thoughts to themselves.

He would not put his families life in danger again. He would not become close to another human girl. His heart could not take it. Bella had ruined that for him. He still couldn't get over how she just left him; then demanded he stay away from her or she would tell their secret. He was forced to live in fear that everyday she would release the secret of his family to Forks, and then they would have to leave the town they loved. The town they considered home, all because of him and his stupid heart. He would not let that happen again; he would not fall for another human girl. He refused to do it; he would be stronger. He wanted nothing to do with this girl; he didn't even want to know her name.


	3. Alice Cullen

Alex let out a loud sigh as she walked into her last room, which was chemistry. She noticed the room was very packed. She waited slowly for the teacher to read over the note; which let him know her name and that she was a transferred student. He smiled at her and then handed her a thick book. She looked around the room and saw there was two empty seats. One was next to Bella Swan, and the other was next to the guy who Jessica said was Edward Cullen. She was relieved when he ask her to sit next to Bella. That would be her assigned seat for the remainder of the year.

Edward raised his hand to cover his mouth, and his nose as she walked past him. Her scent was strong. Much stronger than anything her had ever smelled before, even Bella. He was glad she was sitting two tables back, it knocked the scent a bit. She smelled of roses, and another smell that he just couldn't put his finger on. He turned around and looked to see where she was sitting; he was surprised to see her sitting next to Bella. 'great' he mumbled to himself. The girl from Alice's visions sitting beside his ex girlfriend, now that was really what he considered high school drama.

Alex paid attention during class; she never was good at anything science related, but she knew the school offered tutoring programs after school. She would probably sign up for one of those if she couldn't keep up. Bella tried to start conversation during class; which she found to be rude.

"So, where are you from?" Bella ask.  
"California." Alex muttered, trying to pay attention to the teacher speak.  
"Oh, that must be nice. Are you liking it here?" Bella ask again.  
"It's fine." Alex replied, trying to keep conversation short.

Bella seemed to take the hint and allowed Alex to take down her notes. Once the class was over she noticed Edward Cullen was the first to get out of the room. He seemed to leave before the bell even rang. She wondered how he moved so quickly; but didn't think much of it. She gathered her belongings and placed them in her back pack. She held one binder in her arms though that would not fit and began making her way through the crowded hallway of excited students who were thrilled that Monday was over. A very tall boy in a jersey bumped into her causing her to drop her binder to the ground. She sighed once papers flew everywhere. He just walked on without having any consideration for her. 'Some things remain the same no matter where you go' she thought as she picked up her papers.

As she was standing up she smiled seeing the pixie haired girl standing there holding several sheets of her paper.

"Thank you, uhm." She tried to think of her name, but couldn't remember.  
"Alice. You're Alex right?" Alice replied sweetly.  
"Yeah."

Alice just smiled and handed her the sheets of paper. Alex felt kind of awkward standing there just looking at the girl; she noticed her eyes were a Topaz color; it was very unique. Soon a male was standing beside the girl. She remembered his name as Jasper, she smiled sweetly at him.

"Jasper, this is Alex. Alex, this is my boyfriend, Jasper" Alice introduced the two.  
"Nice to meet you, Jasper."  
"It's nice meeting you too, Alex." Jasper replied with a smile.

She thanked Alice for collecting her papers and then excused herself from the group; she didn't want them to know how awkward she felt. Things wouldn't have been so bad if Jessica hadn't told her how they had only talked to Bella. Now they was talking to her? Was it some weird thing where they only talked to the new girls? She pushed the thoughts of Alice and Jasper to the back of her mind as she walked outside. She saw the other three gorgeous Cullen's standing by the Volvo and Convertible, clearly waiting for the other two. She got inside her car and headed off towards her home.

"She was scared" Jasper mumbled as he and Alice walked out of the school doors.  
"You think Bella told her?" Alice questioned him.  
"I'm not sure, has Edward said anything about her?" He ask.

She just shook her head as they approached the group. Edward looked at Alice and could tell she had talked to Alex recently.

"What'd you do, go introduce yourself?" He spat out.  
"No, she dropped a binder and I helped her collect a few things, is that a problem?" She hissed, growing sick of his attitude.

Jasper could tell Alice and Edward were angry with each other right now; which was very unusual. The two of them were normally so close and considerate of each others feelings. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmet got inside the convertible while Alice and Edward got in the Volvo.

"She's really nice, Edward" Alice declared over the sounds of classical music that filled the car.  
"I don't care, Alice." He hissed, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"You can't read her mind, can you?" She questioned him.  
"I haven't tried." He lied.

He had tried several times during Chemistry, but he couldn't seem to do it. She was just like Bella; only everything seemed to be stronger; which meant it would be just that much harder to control himself. Alice sit back in the car and crossed her arms, feeling a bit defeated. She didn't know why Edward wouldn't give Alex a chance, but it was bugging her. Once they arrived home she quickly walked inside and into the living room where Esme was cleaning.

"Esme! Guess what!" Alice squealed with excitement.  
"What, dear?" She ask feeling the excitement in Alice's voice.  
"A new girl came to Forks High today. The girl from my vision!" Alice nearly shouted.

Esme's lips curved into a smile. Like Alice, she was awaiting the arrival of this new girl. She had listened to Alice's vision's and believed in them. She thought that maybe, finally, Edward was going to find the woman who would complete him. She listened as Alice continued to talk about the girl. Edward slammed the door hearing the conversation.

"Will you shut up about her, Alice!" He spat.  
"Edward, calm down" Esme ushered in a calming town.

He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out but a loud growl. He quickly made his way up the stairs at a superhuman speed. Alice shuddered when she heard his bedroom door slam. She sighed, and turned back to Esme who was just standing there with her arms crossed wondering what had went on at school.

"I wish he would move on from Bella, she's not coming back." Alice stated.  
"He loves her, Alice. It's hard to just let that go" Esme said, not wanting to choose sides.  
"He hasn't experienced love yet" Alice whispered, as she walked out of the room.


	4. Lunch With The Cullen's

The next day in English they was assigned partners; actually they got to pick their partners. Alex was caught off guard when Alice Cullen ask to be her partner. Apparently, Jessica was lying about the Cullen's being anti-social since Alice and Jasper seemed to be friendly. She scooted her desk close to Alice's as they talked about the the assignment. All they had to do was a work sheet over a play. Alice breezed through it quickly and then the two of them sit there as they waited for the rest of the class to finish.

"Wow, you must know the play really well." Alex stated.  
"I used to go to school in Alaska, we pretty much did this sophomore year." Alice lied.

She knew the play well because she studied it so many times. She had been graduated high school so many times that she lost count; so each time the assignments just become easier and easier, almost routine. She was going to take advantage of this time to get to know Alex.

"So, why did you move to Forks?" Alice wondered.  
"My parents passed away." Alex said looking down at her paper, trying to avoid tears.

Alice's face softened a bit. That's why she was scared and heart broken. She had lost her parents.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you staying with relatives now?" Alice ask.  
"It's okay, and yes. My grand parents." She replied.

The two of them chatted a bit more, mostly about the school, and some about Alex's old school. She told her the stories of how it was so much different there from here. Alice smiled and then nodded her head.

"You should join my table for lunch." Alice suggested.

Alex was very taken back by this. She was positive Jessica lied to her now. Alice seemed so nice; especially now after she invited her over to her table for lunch. She smiled and accepted their offer. She raised up from her chair once the bell rung; telling Alice she would see her at lunch. Alice gracefully made her way out of the room almost dance like behind her.

In GYM Alex tried to avoid Bella's clumsy moves. She nearly took Mike out with the badminton racket. It went a lot quicker than she thought; but she figured it might be because she was actually looking forward to lunch. Lunch yesterday was rather boring, she didn't really get along with Jessica, she liked Alice's company much better.

"Ouch!" She cried out.

The birdie hit her in the head. She heard Mike chuckle as he walked over and picked it up from the gym floor.

"Too busy day dreaming of me, Alex?" He questioned egotistically.  
"Huh? Oh. Yeah, you're just so irresistible" She stated, sarcasm dripping from her words.  
"So you'll be joining me for lunch again?" He ask.  
"Actually, Alice Cullen invited me to eat at her table today." She said as she prepared herself for the team to hit the birdie.

Mike just looked at her with a shocked face for a few minutes. The Cullen's had invited her to eat lunch with them? That hadn't happened since.. Bella. He thought as he scratched his head wondering what was going on.

The rest of GYM was very uncomfortable, but it soon passed. Alex walked to her locker and shoved her back pack inside, not wanting it to tag along to lunch with her. She adjusted her black button up top and made her way down the hall way. She passed a rather tall tan guy who starred her up and down before she walked through the doors. She wasn't very hungry today, so she just picked up an apple before spotting Alice and her family. She smiled and Alice waved her over.

"What are you doing?" Edward hissed.  
"I invited her to join us for lunch." Alice stated.  
"You did what?" He ask, growing furious with her.

He was about to snap, but Alex showed up and smiled taking the empty seat beside him. He looked over at Emmet and Jasper, who both had looks of confusion on their face. Rosalie was flashing her a glare from hell. Her smell was too intoxicating; he had to stop breathing.

"I'm glad you could join us, Alex!" Alice replied happily.  
"Thank you for the invitation." She replied.  
"This is Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward" Alice announced introducing her to the rest of the family.

Emmet greeted her with a smile while Edward and Rosalie both kept glaring. She wondered what was wrong with her. She tried to smell of herself without drawing too much attention. Did she have body odor? Was her make-up running down her face? Did her breath smell? Why were these two completely disgusted with her?

After just a minute of sitting beside her; Edward got up and shoved his chair under the table and walked away. Rosalie followed him as the other three stayed sitting. Alice flashed her a soft smile reassuring her that everything was fine.

"They aren't feeling well today." Emmet announced.

She just nodded her head and took a bite of her delicious red apple. She sit there with the Cullen's minus Rosalie and Edward and enjoyed her lunch. She laughed at Emmet, and envied Jasper and Alice's relationship. She had only had one real boyfriend; and needless to say he was a piece of crap who ended up cheating on her.

Edward stormed out of the cafeteria and down the hallway. He wanted nothing more than to just yell at Alice, but he knew that wasn't possible. Not here, not in public. He could hear heels clicking against the concrete behind him. He turned around at and looked at Rosalie, she froze where she stood.

"Does she even know what she's doing, Rosalie?" He demanded an answer.  
"She's only wanting you to be happy, Edward" Rosalie stated, actually trying to keep situations calm for once.  
"She invited HER to join us for LUNCH." He yelled, but quickly shushed himself when he say two guys walking by them. He listened to their conversation.

"I bet you I get her number before you do." One said.  
"I bet you, I bang her out before you." The other stated.  
"What's her name again? Alex?" The first one questioned.

Edward's hands tightened into fist as the two guys walked by. Rosalie saw this and grabbed his hands, making them fall out of the hard fist.

' You've got to control yourself, Edward. Don't let this get the better of you. ' She thought, knowing he would read her mind. He closed his eyes and then nodded his head, breathing in deeply out of habit.

"I don't want to put us in danger anymore, Rosalie."

"Then don't. You can change the vision if you want. Just be strong, Edward." Rosalie said, as she walked away.

Edward leaned up against the lockers in the hallway. He thought about her scent. Her voice. Her perfect face. How was he suppose to just ignore that? Especially if it was his destiny to be with her.. He would find a way. He would not put his family at risk anymore. She wasn't worth it.

Once lunch was over, Alex said goodbye to her new friends and returned to her locker. She passed Edward in the hallway; but he just seemed to push on by without saying a word. She wondered why he hated her so much. Had she done something? Said something? She didn't know; and right now she didn't have the chance to think about it. She grabbed her back pack and headed off to class.

During Chemistry she took her seat next to Bella who seemed a little confused today. She looked forward and saw that Edward didn't attend today; he must have ditched.

"So you ate lunch with the Cullen's?" Bella questioned.  
"Yes. Alice and I have English together and sort of hit it off." Alex explained.  
"She invited you to lunch, or did you just go over there?" Bella questioned, curious to know what was going on between Alex and The Cullen's.  
"I was invited" Alex stated, wondering where Bella was going with this conversation.

She was aware that Bella and Edward dated; and concluded that must be the reason for her questions. Was she not over him? How could she be? How could anyone get over a guy like him? He was absolutely gorgeous, though when she thought about his personality she realized that was probably the reason.

"Have you met Edward?" Bella ask a few minutes later.  
"Briefly, to be honest, he seems like a jerk." Alex stated.

Bella swallowed hard and then looked towards the desk where Edward normally sit. She looked over at Alex and nodded her head. That's how it started out between the two of them; he was a total jerk, who avoided her every chance he got. She just wondered if he had feelings for her, or if he really couldn't stand her. There was no doubt in Bella's mind that she still loved Edward; but she refused to be with him unless he changed her.

The rest of the day passed quickly for Alex. Once school was over she gathered her things and rushed out of the building. She was one of the first students to arrived at her vehicle. She noticed the silver Volvo that was normally drove by Edward was already out of the parking lot though. Had he really got away with ditching? She sighed as she climbed into her car, heading home for an evening filled of home-work and more unpacking.


	5. The Hospital

Alex lay in bed jotting down on her notepad; she was going ahead and outlining the chapter in Chemistry hoping to understand it a bit better. She was also quite bored. Back in California, there was always something to do; and here, in Forks it seemed things to do were very limited. She got up once her hand began to cramp and made her way over to her window. She pulled back the curtain and looked out at the rain pouring down. 'Might as well get used to the rain' she mumbled to herself as she walked down the stairs. She saw her grandmother standing in the kitchen stirring what smelt like Chili.

'Mmm. Smells good, Grams." Alex said as she pulled out the chair.

"How was your day, Alex? Meet any new friends?" Her grandmother ask.

She smiled and told her grandmother about Alice. Her grandmother set the table and took a seat, they waited for her grandfather to come in from the shed.

"He's taking awhile, isn't he?" Alex asked.

Lane raised from her seat and got up and looked out the kitchen door. She screamed when she saw her husband laying out in the grass. She rushed out into the pouring rain and bent down to his body; he was breathing, and trying to talk but he was very weak. She yelled for Alex to call 911.

Everything was a blur from there on out. She and her grandmother had managed to help get him into the house. The ambulance came shortly after and took him away; she followed behind in her car as her grandmother traveled in the ambulance. Now they was sitting in a waiting room wondering what happened. She felt the salty tears running down her cheeks, she couldn't lose her grand father. Not after losing both her mom and dad.

Lane raised from the hard chair when she noticed Carlisle Cullen walk into the room and over to her. She knew the man well since she was a retired nurse who filled in every so often at the hospital. He had a soft smile playing on his lips.

"It was a heart attack, Lane. But don't worry; He's going to be fine. He just needs rest, I'm going to keep him over night for observation." Carlisle stated.

Lane sighed with relief and Alex tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. The young doctor smiled at her. She had never seen such a handsome doctor in all of her life; he had the same color eyes as the Cullen's. Then she read his name tag. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. She mentally slapped herself. How could she have not linked it together? He's just as gorgeous as they are. For kids being adopted; she found it funny that they all had the same eye color. Something seemed kind of fishy about that; but she knew there were all sorts of explanations. Such as colored contacts, she reminded herself as she and Lane walked down the hallway of the hospital. They were finally getting to see Greg after several hours.

Alex's stomach roared from hunger causing her grandpa to laugh weakly. She didn't get to have any dinner; and Lane suggested she walk down to the vending machines to get a quick snack to hold her over until they arrived home. She walked down the hallway, which was pretty quiet. She turned the corner and saw Alice standing there talking to Carlisle. She looked up and Alice looked her way. Alice rushed over to her what she was doing here. Alex explained to her what happened.

"Every thing's fine, Alice" she reassured her for the seventh time.

The two of them were making their way to the vending machines. Alex placed her dollar into the machine and got a bag of BBQ chips. She offered Alice one, but the petite girl declined stating she had already ate.

"So, what are you doing here?" She ask Alice as they began walking back up the hallway.  
"uhm, Carlisle. I came to talk to him." She forced the lie out.

The truth was, Alice saw Alex crying in the hospital waiting room and wanted to make sure everything was ok.

"Oh, Alice can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Alice answered, hoping she didn't ask the wrong questions.

"Does your brother and sister hate me?"

Alice giggled "No, they don't hate you. Well, Rosalie hates everyone at first. But Edward is just being difficult. He'll come around, don't worry. Please though; just don't give up on him." Alice pleaded.

"He just seems like he doesn't like me at all. Like I disgust him." She said chomping down on her last chip.

"You don't disgust him, like I said; give him time, Alex." Alice said.

They reached the room and then Alice told Alex she would see her tomorrow and disappeared as gracefully as she always did. Alex sighed, as she walked back into the hospital room. She hated hospitals; they always gave her a bad feeling in her stomach.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest, Sweetie. You've got school tomorrow." Lane suggested.

"Okay, Grams."

She kissed her grandmother and grandfather on the forehead, and then made an exit for the hospital. She planned on going straight home, eating, and then going to bed. She was exhausted from the events of the day.

Alice walked into the house and saw Emmet, Jasper, and Edward sitting on the sofa's in discussion. Jasper rose to his feet when she walked over and kissed her on the forehead as she took her seat on the couch.

"Is Alex ok?" Emmet asked.

Edward just shot him an unbelievable glare. Sure, he expected Alice and possibly even Jasper to be concerned with the human, but Emmet? He never saw that one coming.

"Her grandfather had a heart attack, she's fine though." Alice said, as she linked fingers with Jasper.

"Why'd you go there, Alice? Why are you bothering with her? I'm not going to even speak to her; therefore your visions are inaccurate now." Edward spat out hatefully.

"I'm still seeing the visions, Edward. So apparently, you're wrong." She hissed back.

He got up from the couch and walked away. He hated arguing with Alice like this; but he just wouldn't allow himself to fall for another human. His family just wasn't worth that risk. If any of them pissed Bella off she could expose them to the world. He wasn't about to give Alex that upper hand on them. Upstairs he walked into his room and over to his shelf of cds, he placed it into the player and then walked over and took a seat in his chair and looked out on the scenery.

He began to let his mind drift to Alex. He remembered back to when she walked past him in Chemistry; her smell was completely intoxicating. It was the most amazing scent he had ever smelt in his entire immortal life. Her hair was the perfect color; her face the perfect shape; all of her features were amazing. He growled, when he realized he had been thinking about her for a long period of time.

He pulled on a jacket and then walked down the stairs angrily.

"Where are you going?" Emmet yelled seeing him walk out the front door.

"HUNTING" Edward yelled back, taking off into the forest.

His constant thinking about Alex made him thirst. He needed something to take his mind off her; something to relieve him. If he didn't fed tonight; then he would never be able to walk the same hallways with her tomorrow.


	6. New Seats

Alex walked into the cafeteria the next day; she wasn't feeling well after hardly getting any sleep due to worrying about her grandfather. Alice had ask her to once again join her for lunch; but she declined the offer. She didn't want to be the reason Edward and Rosalie couldn't sit at their normal table. She walked over and took her seat beside Mike Newton and chomped down on her apple in a zombie like stare. She had a lot of things on her mind, and didn't really want to talk to anyone.

"Is everything okay, Alex?" Mike asked, noticing her sorrow today.  
"I'm fine, just worried over my grandpa."

She had filled Mike in on the news of her grand father, why? She had no idea; she guessed she just needed someone to talk to; and he was there in her first period class. She went back to her zombie like stare as the rest of the teenagers continued to chat around her.

Alice glanced over at the table and frowned. She really wished she would have accepted her offer of eating lunch with them; but she understood why she refused. Edward was being a dick, and Rosalie a bitch.

"I'm not a dick." Edward stated.  
"Stop reading my mind." Alice snapped back.  
"Keep your thoughts to yourself and I won't." He hissed.

Alice was about to open her mouth to say something, but she felt something; saw something. Jasper looked over at his significant other and could tell she was getting a vision. He watched as she starred off into space for a second, and then frowned.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper asked.  
"It's Alex, something is going to happen to her. I saw two guys in black sweats; they had her cornered at her car. She looked scared." Alice said.

Edward remembered back to yesterday; the two guys he heard over talking about Alex. He wondered if they was in Alice's vision; he didn't want to ask her though. They wasn't really on speaking terms, and he defiantly didn't want her to know that he was growing weaker by the moment. It's taken everything in him to avoid Alex. He needed to not be concerned with her safety.

"Who did she eat lunch with today?" Emmet spoke up.  
"Mike Newton." Alice replied.  
"Are you sure? She's not at the table." Jasper said.

Alice looked over at Mike Newton's table and studied it. She didn't see Alex anywhere. She looked over at the line for food; and she wasn't there either. She stood up from her seat and looked around the cafeteria a bit more; she was no where to be found.

Edward studied Alice's scared expression; and could read her thoughts. She was worried about Alex. He noticed her take her seat back down and shoved her eyebrows together in fear and confusion. He was growing scared as well; with a loud growl he got up from the table and walked away. He walked out of the school and sure enough there was the two guys from yesterday standing by Alex's bug in black sweats. He saw her bent over in her car; looking for something. He read their thoughts and was immediately disgusted by the two boys. He knew they were popular seniors who played basket ball for Forks High. They normally got what they wanted; and didn't get in trouble for anything. But today; Alex was an exception; Edward would make sure of that.

He kept his distance until he felt it was necessary. He listened to their conversation as they introduced themselves as Jimmy and Jason. He didn't know what Alice's vision was; or what they was doing in it, but everything seemed fine right now.

"So, you wanna go out tonight, pretty thing? Jimmy ask.  
"Uhm. I have home work." Alex lied, hoping to get away with that excuse.  
"I'll be a great study partner. You can study your science, and I can study you." He stated with a smirk.

Alex instantly grew disgusted with his performance and walked away. Only to have her books shoved out of her arms by Jason. She bent down and picked them up and that's when one of the two smacked her on the behind. She turned around and shot them a glare. Jimmy began walking towards her with a pleased smile on his face when out of nowhere Edward appeared in front of her.

"Cullen, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you see I'm trying to score a date here." Jimmy said.  
"Go inside, Alex." Edward demanded.

Alex didn't know why he had showed up out of no where; or why he demanded she go inside. She followed his command though and gathered her belongings and walked inside. She bumped into Alice as soon as she walked through the door. She peeked through the class and saw Edward look at the two men. He looked very intimating; without a word said; they backed away and he turned around making his way back inside the school.

He opened the door and shoved past Alex, mumbling something under his breath. She turned to look at Alice, who just shrugged her shoulder's in response. She walked down the hall way and saw Edward standing by his locker talking to Rosalie. She looked angry; and he looked defeated. She frowned and walked into Chemistry.

She took her normal seat behind Bella, but couldn't keep her eyes off Edward. The teacher began his lesson, but kept being interrupted by two of the girls chatting in the front of the class. He quickly grew annoyed.

"Alex, can I get you to move up here next to Edward. Mindy, take your new assigned seat next to Bella." The teacher announced hatefully.

Alex's heart nearly stopped. She had to sit next to Edward now? She gathered her belongings and walked up and pulled out the chair. She noticed when she sit down he tensed up and scooted as far away from her as he could. The teacher came by and handed out work sheets for everyone to work on. She listened as he quickly scribbled down his answers on the piece of paper. By the time she wrote down the third answer, he was finished.

"Show off." She mumbled under her breath.  
"Excuse me?" He questioned her with a laugh.  
"You heard me, show off." She repeated with a much more flirty tone.

He just laughed, and then figured out what he was doing and returned back to his statue like state. He couldn't be growing weak; he thought he could handle this. He was in control. Who was he kidding though? He told Rosalie earlier he was losing control; he didn't know how much longer he could fight the feeling. All he wanted to do was get to know her. She seemed pretty harmless. But then he remembered what happened between himself and Bella. She seemed harmless in the beginning too.

"Why do you dislike me?" She ask after a few moments of silence.

The question caught him completely off guard. He looked at her for a minute, and then applied a crooked smile to his face.

"I don't hate you." He murmured.  
"You're a good actor then, you should win an Academy Award." She replied.  
"Alex, it's better if we don't talk." He suggested.  
"Why?" She questioned.  
"It just is, now please-- no more questions." He demanded.

She sighed, and continued working on her sheet, though his voice was the sweetest thing she had ever heard. It was almost as captivating as his appearance. Was there anything wrong with him? She wondered as she wrote her name and date on the work sheet, indicating she was finished. She looked up at the clock and noticed it was still twenty minutes until the class was over. It would be a long twenty minutes if there was no talking involved. She took out a notepad and began writing down some reminder notes.

"What are you writing?" Edward ask.

She looked up at him with a shy smile playing across her lips. She was writing down things she needed to do in the next month. She hadn't unpacked every thing yet; the oil in the bug needed changed; she needed to call her friends back home to check in; she needed to sign up for tutoring after school.

"Just a list of sorts." She replied returning her concentration back to the note pad.  
"Of what?" He ask, trying to steal a peek.  
"Things I need to do in the next month." She replied, still jotting down little reminders.  
"I thought you said no talking." She reminded him.  
"I said no more questions." He stated.  
"Didn't you ask a question?" She protested.  
"I meant, you don't ask me questions." He said with confidence.  
"That's a double standard." She proclaimed.

He just laughed and then looked up at the clock. Twenty minutes were passing quicker than he could have imagined. Though he wasn't bothered by it. He stopped breathing so her scent wouldn't drive him crazy; he was actually enjoying her company. He could see himself growing fond of her very quickly; but he wasn't liking that idea. He didn't want to grow fond of her; he wanted to hate her; to despise her. He needed to hate her; he had to stop this; before it got too far.


	7. Ditching

Alex walked into English the next day and saw a very happy looking Alice already seated in her chair. She walked back and placed her binder down and then looked over at Alice who was already looking her way with excitement. She bit down on her bottom lip wondering what was going on. Why was she being so smiley?

"What? Is there something on my face? Why are you smiling?" Alex questioned her.  
"Oh, nothing really! Just, my brother and I talked about things last night." She said, still smiling.  
"Oh? That's good, I guess." Alex stated rather confused as to what Alice was talking about.  
"Do you really think he hates you?" Alice questioned.

Alex turned around and looked at her. Alice and Edward had talked about Alex? She was very confused. She really didn't think the two siblings liked each other.

"He hasn't given me a reason to think otherwise." She replied honestly.  
"Oh, I'm sure he will today. He's back to his normal self." Alice said, glowing with excitement.  
"Join us for lunch today, please?" She pleaded to Alex.

Alex nodded her head; not being able to give Alice a verbal answer since the instructor came in. English was very boring. Alex jotted down a few notes; but her mind drifted to Edward. He didn't dislike her? She really couldn't believe those thoughts; she had to see it first. English passed quickly and she walked into GYM. Mike Newton was talking to Jessica and Bella, shamelessly flirting with both girls. Alex walked over to the corner of the room and decided it would be a safe place to put her belongings. She turned around feeling a hand on her shoulder, assuming it was Mike; she plastered a fake smile on her face.

She was stunned when it turned out to be Edward.

"Edward." She whispered, unsure if he was really standing in front of her.  
"Come with me." He stated, turning to walk away.  
"What? I have GYM! I can't ditch." She protested.  
"It's been taken care of." He stated.

She scrunched her eyebrows up in confusion. Until the GYM teacher gave her an apologetic look. She wondered what that was about; but decided to follow Edward anyway. What was the worse that could happen? 'Detention.' She thought as she followed him down the empty hall ways of the school. She had no idea where he was going; but she kept up with him. He held a door open for her; it was a room she had never been in.

"What is this room?" She ask looking around.  
"Mostly storage; they place all the drama props and such in here." He said as he walked over and moved a box off a chair.  
"And how did you get me out of GYM?" She wondered out loud.  
"I have ways." He said, with a crooked smile.  
"Ways?" She questioned once again, crossing her arms.  
"I got my father to write a note excusing you from GYM." He said calmly.  
"Why did you want me to skip GYM?" She ask.  
"I need to apologize." He said looked away.

He wanted to apologize? Unbelievable! Maybe he wasn't such a good actor after all. She leaned against a table and crossed her arms. Her back pack was now laying lifeless beside her. She looked over at him, and he chuckled as he studied her pose.

"What? Aren't you suppose to be apologizing?" Alex question with a smile.  
"You're something special, you know that?" He murmured.  
"I've been told, now get to apologizing!" She said, growing impatient.

She didn't know why, but him apologizing was a big deal. She wondered if it changed things between them. Would he now talk to her? Would she be accepted at The Cullen lunch table? So many questions, though no answers were escaping his mouth.

"I'm sorry." Edward whispered.  
"and I'm sorry too." Alex said.  
"What are you sorry for?" He questioned her with a stern look.  
"I kind of told Bella Swan you were a jerk." She said remembering her conversation with Bella.  
"You've talked to Bella? Did she say anything about me?" He wondered.

She didn't know why but hearing him talk about Bella upset her. She knew the two of them had dated previously. Was he not over her?

"Yes, we talked a little. No, she really didn't say anything about you." Alex replied.  
"Good." He said as he sunk back in the chair.

Edward didn't know what it was about Alex, but since she had arrived here the depression of Bella's leaving had faded. He no longer felt pain when he looked at her, just regret. He was scared that she would reveal his families secret to Forks, which would mean leaving. 'Leaving.. without Alex.' he thought to himself as he looked over at the beautiful girl standing in front of him. He laughed thinking about his reactions when Bella first came here; he thought she was the love of his life. Now he questioned if he even loved her at all.

"Why are you laughing?" Alex questioned him.  
"Just thinking about old times. You wanna take a walk?" He ask.  
"What, now? Edward we have lunch soon. I told Alice--" She was cut off.  
"Don't worry; Alice will understand, I'm sure." He butted in.

She nodded her head and then gathered her back pack. She was about to place it on her shoulders; but he grabbed it from her hands instead, and lifted it easily with one hand as he held the door open for her. She admired his strength. The bag was pretty heavy; it contained many books and binders; but he didn't even seem to flinch as he packed it down the hallway with no effort.

"Where are we walking to?" Alex wondered out loud.

Edward thought about this for a moment. He remembered he and Bella took a walk into the woods; and that is where she figured out he was a vampire. He didn't want to tell her he was a vampire just yet; but he did want to talk to her, not in the woods though.

"The parks just two miles down the road." He said as he pulled the Volvo keys from his pocket.  
"Will we be back in time for Chemistry?" Alex questioned, still uneasy about the idea of ditching.  
"I guess so." Edward said as he opened the door for her.

They got inside and before she could even get buckled up he was speeding out of the parking lot. She looked over at him with her eyes wide; he just laughed. She looked at the speed and saw he was doing over 75 miles per hour.

"Slow down, Edward!" Alex demanded.  
"Why? Scared of speed?" He ask with a laugh.  
"No! Scared of dying. Please slow down." She begged recalling her parents death.

They was speeding down the rainy streets trying to make it to her last game. He sensed her distress and slowed down to a normal speed and continued on to the park. Once they arrived to a parking spot he cut the engine and looked over at her. He saw a salty tear escaping her eye.

"What's wrong, Alex?" He ask as he looked over at her with a frown.  
"My parents died in a car accident from going too fast, I'm sorry. Just--it reminded me of them." She whispered.

He frowned. His intentions wasn't to bring up a painful memory; he just wanted to arrive faster so they would have a few extra minutes in the park together. He gave her a few moments; and she seemed to recollect herself fairly quickly. He smiled, getting out of the vehicle and opened the door for her. He felt the drizzle coming down and then looked at her apparel. She was wearing a thin top; it was surely to get soaked. He remembered his jacket and wrapped it over her shoulders as they walked.

"You don't need to do that. You're only in a short sleeve now." She protested.  
"I'm fine, trust me."

She nodded her head and followed his lead. He walked her over to a small circular picnic table that was sitting in the middle of the park. She examined how beautiful the scenery was. The entire park was vacant of any life, well human life (besides the two of them). The birds were singing in the back ground and she could see a dog in the distance. She smiled at the animals and then looked around. The park seemed old and out dated.

"Is this the only park in Forks? She questioned.  
"Uhm, yeah. It's hardly used though." Edward replied.  
"I thought we were gonna take a walk." She ask.  
"I'd rather look at you." He said with a crooked smile.  
"Really?" She questioned. "I thought you couldn't stand me."  
"Don't be silly. I just ---- I can't tell you why I acted that way. All I can do is apologize for my actions and hope you forgive me." He stated looking away from her face.  
"I forgive you, but why can't you tell me?" She questioned yet again.  
"I just can't, Alex. I'm sorry---maybe one day." He replied.

She nodded her head and accepted that. She understood that he probably didn't feel comfortable talking with her about certain things just yet and she could live with that. She actually didn't feel like talking to him about her parents death; that's why she didn't say much and forced herself to regain composure. On the inside, she was crying out for help. She hadn't discussed her feelings with anyone; and it was eating her alive. They spent the rest of her GYM period, and lunch talking about random things. They discussed movies, music, games and many other topics.

"I think we better be heading back, or we'll be late to Chemistry." Edward's velvet voice said.  
"Okay." Alex replied getting up from the picnic table. She went to take off his jacket to hand it back but he stopped her with his hand.  
"Keep it, you might get cold in class." He replied, walking ahead of her.

She smiled, and then took in the sweet scent of Edward that was still on his jacket. She smiled as he held the passenger door open for her. She got inside and then waited for him to arrive to the drivers side; He was there before she could even reach for the buckle.

"Wow, that was fast." Alex replied as he started the ignition.

He just chuckled as he turned out of the parking lot, and headed back towards the school. The ride back to school was silent; but it wasn't completely lifeless. She would catch Edward looking at her with a smile; and he caught her looking at him. She knew she had a crush on him from that moment. She tried to push the thoughts of him to the back of her mind; but it was impossible with him only being inches away from her, not to mention her being wrapped in his jacket.

He held the door open for her at school. She thanked him quietly and then the two of them made their way through the front doors. It was in between classes, she noticed since the hallway was full. All eyes were on them, she noted as she walked towards Chemistry. Edward stopped off in the group of his family; to collect his books she assumed.

Edward reached for his Chemistry book and Alice smiled up at him.

"How did it go?" She questioned him.  
"It went well. You was right, she's very nice." Edward replied.  
"She's a human." Rosalie hissed.

Edward tried to ignore Rosalie's comment, but he couldn't. He was aware that she was a human. How could he not be aware? Her scent was driving him absolutely crazy. He didn't want to be close to her; but he couldn't ignore her. He wasn't strong enough to stay away from her. Everyone shot Rosalie's look of disapproval as the Cullen's and Hale's walked away to their different rooms.

Edward walked in and saw Alex sitting there jotting down on her note pad once again. He shifted right by her and took his seat. Instead of leaning as far away from her as possible, he scooted a bit closer. Stalled his breathing, so he wouldn't be torturing himself, and looked over at her note paid.

"You need a tutor?" He questioned.  
"If I can't keep up, yeah." She admitted.

He reached over and took the pen out of her hand, and then grabbed the note pad. He scribbled a line through "Get a tutor if, I can't keep up."

"You've got one if you need one." He stated with a cocky smile.

The butterflies in her stomach fluttered as she placed a smile across her lips. She couldn't believe he was having this effect on her. She wanted to say something; but she couldn't find the words. The teacher began his lecture. She and Edward couldn't talk during class; but that didn't stop them from stealing the glances at each other.

Bella sit in the back looking at them shooting daggers in her eyes. She now hated Alex. Edward looked happy; happy without her.


	8. Warning

Alex walked out of Chemistry, still draped in Edward's jacket.. She turned around and waited for him to come by the door, but she noticed he was talking to the teacher. She waited patiently on him, she needed to give his jacket by after all. She was caught off guard by Alice's hand on her arm. She turned around and flashed the pixie like girl a huge smile.

"Where did you and Edward go for lunch?" She ask in a happy tone.  
"We went to the park." Alex replied.  
"What are you two gossiping about?" Edward ask from behind Alex. Startling her.

She turned around and gave him a weak smile, and then began to take off his jacket. He stopped her though.

"It's still raining out. You just keep it." He said.  
"No, Edward. I may forget it.. or ruin it." She protested.  
"I want you to have it." Edward whispered in her ear and then walked away with a smile.

She took in a deep breathe as she looked towards Alice. She was standing there with a bright smile across her lips. Jasper came down the hall way and gave Edward a look of approval before making his way to Alice. Alex watched as they just looked at each other for a few moments; they wasn't like most couples who were all over each other, but their looks showed that they were in love.

"Hey, Alex. How's it going?" He ask her.  
"Great, Jasper. Yourself?" She replied.  
"Pretty good."

She smiled and then said her goodbyes to the two as they went opposite directions. She walked to the locker she barely used and stuck her book bag inside. There was really no need to take it home if she didn't have any home work. She shoved it inside and then made her way down the semi empty hall way. Most of the students had disappeared when she was waiting on Edward.

"Hey Alex! Wait up!" A voice called from behind her.

She turned around and smiled seeing Bella running to keep up. Her slightly waved hair flowing as she ran. Alex waited for her to trip, but it never happened. She caught up and the two girls walked out the front doors of the school together.

"I saw you leave with Edward Cullen today." Bella said as they reached Alex's bug.  
"Yeah, we went to lunch.." Alex said.  
"Yeah, I figured as much. Listen-- I don't wanna butt into your relationship, but I just wanted to warn you since your my friend now. Edward is a player, Alex. He pretends to not talk to girls-- but in reality he's talking to tons of them. That's why we broke up. He manipulated me so badly. He knows all the right things to say, at all the right times. But he always has a secret. His siblings are in on it too-- especially Alice, she makes him out to be this God or something, but trust me. It's all just an act. He's probably going after you because you're new. He's went through all the other girls in town." Bella warned.

Alex was surprised. Edward didn't seem like to type to manipulate a woman's feelings, nor did he seem like a womanizer. She wondered if she could trust her. After all, she was the ex girlfriend. Nonetheless, she thanked her and then got inside her car. She turned on the radio and let a Finnish band known as HIM to fill the car. She lip synced along to "Razorblade Kiss". She thought about what Bella had said the entire way home. Just days earlier, Jessica had warned her that the Cullen's didn't talk to anyone. She remembered her words, exactly.

That's the Cullen Family. Don't expect them to talk to you. They've only ever talked to Bells.

The sentence echoed through her mind. Not to mention; she had never saw any of them talking to anyone besides her. It confused her as to why Bella would lie about that. She decided to forget about it as she parked her bug beside her grand mother's mini van. She got out of the car and walked inside the house. She took in the scent of vanilla and baked chicken filled the air. She passed the table with the lit vanilla candles and then into the kitchen. Her grand mother was removing her apron and setting the table.

"How's grandpa?" Alex asked.  
"He's doing well. He should be released tomorrow. Would you like to go see him after dinner?" Lane questioned.  
"Yes, I miss him." Alex admitted.

She had been worried about her grand father all day again. She was finding it hard to focus on her studies. Between worrying about him, trying to figure out what changed about Edward. Now she was having to worry about Bella's little warning too? She just had too much on her hands. She enjoyed her dinner and small talk with her grand mother.

"Have you met any new friends?" Lane ask.  
"Quite a few, actually." Alex began.  
"I really like Alice Cullen. She's really sweet."  
"Oh, Carlisle's daughter?" Lane questioned while cutting her chicken.  
"Yes, and his children seem very nice too." Alex proclaimed.  
"I'm sure they are. Carlisle is an amazing man." Lane replied.  
"Theres also Jessica, Mike, and Bella."  
"Well, it looks like you had nothing to worry about, Alex. You seem to be fitting in very well." Lane said.

Alex just smiled and nodded her head as she finished her dinner. True, it seemed like she was worried for nothing. People in Forks didn't push her away like an outcast. They actually seemed very interested in getting to know her; probably to see what click she decided to be apart of. She changed into some Victoria Secret sweats and then walked out and got into the mini van and waited on her grand mother. She was taking their left overs to some Black family.

"So, why do you take your left overs to the Blacks?" Alex questioned.  
"Billy and Greg are good friends. I just don't feel like wasting food when Billy and his son Jacob could eat it." Lane added.

Alex just nodded their head and watched as they drove down the road. They was heading out of Forks, and into the La Push reservation. She was amazed by how beautiful it was out. Even the drizzling rain couldn't shadow a cast over it's beauty. The van stopped in front of a small house. Lane got out and ushered for Alex to follow her. She knocked on the door and soon a boy with long raven black hair opened it.

"Miss Smith, it's so nice to see you." The boy said.  
"Nice to see you too, Jacob. Is Billy around?" Lane asked.  
"He's actually watching the game at Charlies."  
"Oh, well. Here is some dinner for the two of you."  
"Thanks so much. I'm sure Billy will appreciate it. He loves your cooking. How is Greg? We just heard about it this afternoon." Jacob said.  
"He's going to be fine. Should be getting out of the hospital soon. We'll come by for a visit. Oh! I shouldn't have forgot." She said turning around and allowing Alex to come into view.  
"Jacob, this is my grand daughter Alex, she lives with us now."  
"Hi Alex." Jacob introduced himself.  
"Hi." Alex smiled back.

After the introduction to Jacob, Lane and Alex left. Alex thought Jacob was a very handsome looking boy-- though he seemed very young. Her grand mother said he was either fifteen or sixteen, she couldn't recall his exact age. They discussed the Black family as they drove to the hospital.

"So how did Grandpa meet Billy?" Alex asked.  
"They went fishing at the same place often, eventually after years of sharing the same fishing hole, they became friends." Lane told the story remembering back to when she had first met Billy years and years ago.

Alex nodded her head, and sighed when they pulled into the hospital parking lot. She scooted out of the chair and hopped onto the concrete of the parking lot. The rain was drizzling down. She rubbed her shoulders and made a mental note to herself to go shopping for warmer clothing. She hardly had any winter clothes; and if she did-- they was for winter in California, not for Forks, Washington where it constantly rained.

She walked into her grand father's room and frowned seeing him hooked up to all the machines. He smiled instantly when he saw his grand daughter stand in front of him. The tubes in his noise scratched at him a bit when he smiled, but he didn't mind. Alex hugged him and then took the seat beside him. He ask her all about her day at school, and she explained. Of course, leaving out all the details of how she skipped GYM and Lunch to go with Edward Cullen to the old park. Her grandfather seemed impressed that she was liking Forks so much.

Edward walked into the living room and laughed as Esme and Emmet argued about the weather. He wanted to play baseball again, but there wasn't any signs of a thunder storm coming.

"Come on, we don't really need the thunder. I'll hit it really light, promise!" Emmet said.  
"We're waiting for thunder!" Esme said with a smile.

Emmet just gave up and then walked upstairs to find Rosalie. He would end up pouting to her about the lack of America's favorite past time in the Cullen house hold. Esme saw Edward smiling, and nearly fainted. She hadn't saw him smile in months, and it was such a good thing to see again.

"You look awful happy today." Esme said.  
"I'm in a pretty good mood." Edward announced.  
"Patch things up with Alice?" She questioned.  
"You could say that. I also talked to Alex today."  
"Really?" She ask, the excitement visible in her words.  
"She's nice."  
"You like her?" Esme ask, already knowing the answer.  
"How can I not? I'm drawn to her for some reason. Her scent drives me utterly insane. Her smile makes my heart want to beat again. Her voice makes me shake. I've never felt this way about anyone, human, vampire, immortal, or not immortal. She is something special." He admitted to his motherly figure.

Esme smiled at him and nodded her head. Alice had only told two people her visions in detail and that was Esme and Carlisle. Edward didn't even know the extent of her visions. She wanted all of it to be a surprise, but she also didn't want to let him down encase something changed. Esme knew, that one day if nothing changed course; then she would have yet another daughter. She just hoped Edward didn't push her away.


	9. Betrayal

'i'm late, i'm late!' echoed through Alex's mind as she shut the door of her car and ran inside. She had over slept this morning, and already missed her first period class. She signed into the front office; after receiving a tardy, and then walked to her locker. She picked up her back pack and then headed off to class. She walked in English and flashed the teacher a smile. He nodded his head once she handed him her slip and then walked back to her seat. Alice smiled when she placed her binder on the desk.

"You forgot to set your alarm clock, huh? Alice said.  
"How'd you know?" Alex questioned.

It was late when she got back from the hospital and she hadn't thought about setting it. Alice just smiled, Alex assumed that it was just a good guess. The two girls didn't talk during class; instead they passed notes back and forth. Alice admired Alice's elegant script.

Is that my brother's jacket?

Yeah. He wouldn't take it yesterday, I'm going to make him today.

Good luck with that, he's difficult.

I've noticed. I've actually got to talk to you about something, at lunch, okay?

Alice folded the note and nodded her head. She had a feeling if they didn't stop passing notes back and forth then the teacher would soon catch on. English passed quickly, the bell soon rang and Alex knew she would have to attend GYM next period. She wasn't looking forward to it. She walked down the hall way and saw Edward leaned up against a locker. He straightened up when she walked past him. She stopped though, and decided to offer him back his jacket.

"You want it back?" Alex ask.  
"Not really." Edward murmured.  
"You know, if you don't take it back sooner or later, I'm just going to claim it as my own." Alex said with a smile.  
"I don't mind, it's yours." Edward stated.

She just smiled and shook her head as she walked over towards GYM class. Edward watched as she walked away. He licked over his cold lips and then turned to Rosalie. He had the next period with her and was sure he wouldn't hear the end of how wrong this was.

"Go ahead, tell me how horrible I am, Rosalie." Edward spat.  
"Actually, I kind of like her. But don't tell anyone I said that." Rosalie said as she walked away.

She didn't know why; but she was also finding it hard to hate Alex. She had been pretending this entire time; but deep down she just couldn't hate her, no matter how much she tried. She had hated Bella with a burning passion; but Alex seemed different.

They were playing badminton in GYM once again. Alex actually payed attention; scared of being hit with the birdie again if she didn't. She got a few good hits in; but most of all she was just trying to avoid Bella. She didn't know if she was truly that bad at sports; or if she just done it for attention.

Alex was excited once GYM was over. She quickly gathered her things and headed down the hallway. She walked into the cafeteria and smiled when she saw Alice sitting at the table along with Jasper, Emmet, and Rosalie. She frowned not seeing Edward there. She had his jacket over her arm, prepared to give it back yet again if he wanted it. She took her seat next to Alice.

"What did you wanna talk about, Alex." Alice questioned.  
"Bella Swan" Alex said.

Rosalie let off a huff hearing Alex mention her name. She absolutely hated Bella. Alice ushered her to continue even though the table was now all looking at her with awful stares.

"She stopped me yesterday, and said a bunch of things." She started.  
"That wicked little bitch." Rosalie butted in.

Alex froze for a second. She didn't know if she wanted to continue or not. Alice shot Rosalie a disapproving smile and nodded towards Alice to continue.

"Well. Mostly it was negative about Edward. She said she was 'warning' me. Saying he was a player-- and talked to all the girls in the school at one time or another. She said he manipulated her, and he's always got a secret. Said you guys were in on it too. Especially you, Alice. She said you make him out to be some sort of God. I'm not usually one to pass gossip along, but I felt as if you deserved to know. I consider you my friend, and I thought you would like to know." Alex concluded, going over everything in her mind trying to remember if she got all the points across.

Alice just nodded her head. Alex looked towards Rosalie; and she was starring a hole through the doors; probably waiting for Bella to come inside. Jasper and Emmet remained quiet. Edward still hadn't showed up.

Edward was walking down the hallway when Bella sprinted up to him. She grabbed his cold arm and stopped him dead in his tracks. He wondered what she wanted.

"Edward, can we talk?" Bella ask with a smile.  
"About what?" Edward wondered.  
"Us."

She wanted to talk about them? He was absolutely confused. Why on earth would she want to discuss their relationship after months of being apart. Months of saying she would expose his family if he came near her.

"What about us." He hissed out.  
"I still love you. I'm sorry I over reacted. I've thought things over, and I want to be with you." She said, hoping he would open his arms up for her.  
"I don't understand. Why now?" Edward ask.

Bella smiled and then tip toed up and brushed her lips against his cold ones. Edward didn't know what to do; he didn't know what to feel. Just a week ago; he would be dying for her to do this. But now; now that Alex was in the picture, he didn't want it. It no longer felt right.

"Bella.. I'm not sure--" Edward started  
"It's because of her, isn't it? The girl who talks trash on your family. The girl who called you a freak, a jerk, a misfit!" Bella started.

Edward remembered back to Alex saying she called him a jerk. But a freak? A misfit? He couldn't believe it. She really didn't seem like the type of girl to talk behind anyones back either. He licked his lips as he looked down at Bella. She was once everything he dreamed of; and now he was unsure of what he wanted.

"Edward, we're meant for each other. If you don't take me back--"  
"What will you do?" Edward ask.  
"I'll do whatever it takes to have you back, Edward." Bella said crossing her arms.  
"You wouldn't dare expose us." Edward stated.  
"If you don't take me back, then expect to be exposed." Bella said through greeted teeth.

She couldn't believe she was having to go this far. She thought he would just instantly get back with her.

He looked away, he didn't want this; he didn't want her. But he had no choice.

"Okay." He whispered, thinking of his family.  
"I love you, Edward." Bella squealed.

She wrapped her arms around him in a hug. He hugged back; though he didn't feel her. He didn't want to feel her, he wanted to feel Alex. He wanted to touch Alex, he wanted to be with Alex. He told Bella he was skipping for the rest of the day; hunting purposes. She agreed; as long as he promised to stay the night with her like he used to. He promised, though he didn't want to.

Alex waited for Edward to come to lunch, but he never showed up. He didn't show up in Chemistry either. Bella did though; with the biggest grin Alex had ever saw. Once Chemistry was over she got up from her seat, picking up Edward's jacket last. Bella was standing in front of her when she stood up.

"Can I have my boyfriends jacket, please?" Bella demanded more so than ask.  
"Uh, boyfriend? Bella, this is Edward's jacket." Alex said.  
"Exactly. Edward and I are back together." Bella proclaimed

Alex handed her the jacket, not knowing if she should believe her or not. She watched as Bella almost skipped out of the room. Alex placed her back pack on her back and rushed out of the school hoping to catch up with Alice before she left. She was pleased to see her standing there next to a jeep.

"I'm lucky I caught you!" Alex said once she reached Alice.  
"Yeah, I had a feeling you'd wanna talk. What is it?" Alice ask.  
"Did Bella and Edward get back together?" Alex asked.  
"Don't be silly, Alex." Rosalie spoke up.  
"Why would you think that, Alex? Alice questioned.  
"Uhm, she approached me. Asking for her 'boyfriends' jacket back. I told her it was Edwards, and she said exactly, that they was back together." Alex said.

Rosalie's face went to pure rage. Jasper's mouth dropped. Emmet's eyes narrowed, and Alice's face went to horror.

"He didn't show up for Chemistry." Alex said.  
"The Volvo is gone, so I guess he left early." Emmet said.  
"So, it is true?" Alex asked.  
"That stupid little--" Rosalie started  
"Stop it, Rose." Emmet stopped her from continuing.  
"I'll find out tonight, I'll let you know, Alex." Alice said with a frown.

Alex just nodded her head and walked away, allowing the Cullen's to load inside the jeep. She watched as they drove away. She got inside her car and headed home too. She felt so hurt though. She was actually beginning to think Edward liked her; how wrong could she had been?

Edward sit in his room running his fingers through his hair. This was horrible, he thought to himself. He heard the jeep pull up outside. He walked down the stairs and saw each of his siblings walk inside the house. They all looked furious; clearly the news had arrived to them.

"What the hell are you thinking, Edward?" Rosalie spat as soon as she saw him.  
"I had to!" Edward hissed.  
"What do you mean, you had to?" Alice questioned.  
"She said she'd expose us." Edward stated.  
"I should fucking expose her for the nasty little wench she is." Rosalie shouted, as she walked up the stairs.  
"I think Alex is hurt." Alice said.  
"She was actually feeling betrayed." Jasper spoke up.  
"I can't help it. I have to protect us. Plus, Bella said she was talking trash on all of us." Edward said.  
"HA!" Alice nearly screamed. It was unusual for her to yell.  
"She told Alex you manipulated her! A womanizer! Talked to all the girls in school. Said I make you out to be a God! Alex told me everything at lunch. Bella approached her after school yesterday. Then today she approached her, and basically took your jacket from her. Bella is clearly the one whose going behind backs and talking here." Alice hissed.  
"I can't help it. It's done already, I won't risk this family any longer" Edward said, and then walked away.

Alice just frowned and walked off towards her room. She couldn't believe Bella was being so deceiving about this. She was the one who wanted rid of Edward; and now she had weaseled her way back into his life; just when things were starting to get good for him again. she shook her head knowing this changed things; it could possibly change her visions of Alex.


	10. Ignored

Alex got up early in the morning to prepare herself for school; actually she didn't get up, she had hardly been asleep. She walked into the bathroom and took herself a hot shower. The water relaxed her and she was hoping for it to take her mind off things; but it failed. It drifted to Edward, and she wondered why he got back with Bella. She thought after skipping school with him that he liked her. She couldn't get over how wrong she was.

She skipped on a pair of jeans, and a old band tee shirt. She straightened her hair and then pulled it back into a loose pony tail. She applied some make-up and then walked out of her room and placed on her converse. She walked down the stairs and saw her grand mother sitting at the table reading a newspaper; she was smiling as she read.

"Your grandpa is being released today." Lane said.  
"Great! I can't wait to see him." Alex replied.  
"Want some breakfast?" Lane ask.

Alex nodded her head and walked over and got her a plate of eggs and bacon. She took her seat at the table and began eating; though her mind was still elsewhere. She just couldn't believe Edward and Bella were back together.

"What's wrong?" Lane ask.  
"Nothing..." Alex said trying to sound convincing.  
"Now, come on. I know you better than that."  
"It's just this guy. I thought he liked me, and he sort of got a girlfriend." Alex said frowning.  
"Well, theirs plenty of fish in the sea, buttercup."

Of course that was something a grandmother would say. Alex just smiled and finished her plate before hugging her grandmother and walking out to her car. She got inside and turned up her music as she drove off to school. She wanted to drown out the thoughts of Edward Cullen and it seemed the best way to go about that was rock music blasting so loud that her ear drums would explode.

She pulled into the parking lot and saw Alice and Rosalie standing by a red convertible. She laughed, thinking about how everyday they were driving a different car. She got out and grabbed her stuff and walked over to the two girls. Rosalie looked as if she was going to choke someone; while Alice looked very composed and calm.

"What's the news?" Alex asked.  
"He's with that no good little human." Rosalie spat.

Alice looked over at Rosalie and narrowed her eyes, shooting daggers at her sister. She probably didn't even realize what she had just said. Thankfully Alex didn't catch on either.

"I hope he's happy." Alex said.  
"He's not! How could he be with that." Rosalie hissed as they began walking towards the school.

Emmet and Jasper were walking behind them quietly. They felt the same as Rosalie; but they wasn't as verbal as her. Emmet knew he would need to calm her down; or by lunch she would start a riot and possibly end up killing Bella Swan.

"Shit, I forgot my binder in the car." Alex said, turning around.

She looked towards the parking lot and saw the Volvo pulling in. She held her breath, wondering if only Edward would step out. He stepped out first, looking as gorgeous as always. But then the passenger door opened. Since the rest of the Cullen family were already inside; she didn't need to even guess as to who it was.

"Or, I can get it later." She said turning around and walking past Jasper.

Jasper shook his head as he watched Bella link her fingers with Edwards. He was disgusted by the human girl, she was ruining everything.

Alice and Alex passed notes in English once again.

He's being so foolish.

He probably still loves her.

Love? Ha! He doesn't love her, trust me.

Apparently he likes her enough to date her again, then.

No! He doesn't, it's just complicated.

Alex just gave Alice a half smile at her last note. How were things complicated? Was this the secret Bella said? Was she black mailing Edward into being with her? So many questions were echoing through her mind. She really wanted to know the reasons as to why Bella and Edward got back together; but she didn't want to ask either of them. She didn't want him to know she was hurting because of this.

The day passed quickly. At Lunch, Alex skipped on sitting at the Cullen table when she saw Bella sitting next to Edward. It made her sick to her stomach; she decided to just catch up on home work instead of eating. That was until she felt someone sitting beside her. She looked over and saw Rosalie sitting there glaring over at her normal lunch table.

"Rosalie." Alex started  
"You can call me Rose." Rosalie cut her off.  
"Rose, why aren't you eating with your family?" Alex questioned.  
"I hate her, Alex."

She just nodded her head, and before she knew it. Emmet, Jasper, and Alice were also sitting at her table. She put her books away and joined in on the conversation.

"He's unhappy." Emmet said.  
"He's more depressed now than he was when she left." Jasper said.  
"Why did he get back with her then?" Alex ask bitterly.

Why would he put himself through this torture if he was miserable? Things just didn't make sense to her. She was absolutely confused. She looked around and watched as they all glanced at each other. It seemed as if they was communicating in some way; some way she wasn't quite able to.

"We'll tell you soon." Alice said.  
"Yeah, you'll find out soon." Emmet repeated.

Alex just shrugged her shoulders and nodded her head. Clearly, it wasn't a big deal if they planned on telling her. The rest of lunch was filled with Rose talking about how awful Bella was. Everyone seemed to agree with her though, Alex kept her opinions to herself.

Chemistry was awkward. Edward sit beside Alex without saying a word. Part of Bella's new rules were he could not speak to Alex. He wanted to read her mind; to know what she was thinking, feeling, but he couldn't. Her scent was driving him wild. He watched as she doodled on her piece of paper yet again. She was drawing shooting stars. He smiled over at her, and she just frowned. 'She is feeling betrayed.' he thought. She was ignoring him completely because of this.

Chemistry ended much faster than Edward would have liked. He watched her gather her things without a word said; she didn't say hi, nor did she say bye. She just walked straight out of the room. Bella was waiting by his side after class.

"I'm gonna take you home, then I'm going hunting again. Okay?" Edward said.  
"As long as you spend the night again." Bella said with a smile.  
"I'm not sure if i'll be back tonight, Bella. You know how long I stay gone when Jasper is with me." Edward replied walking out of the room.

Bella nodded her head, wishing Jasper wasn't tagging along. He always took long hunting trips since he was the newest to the family. He needed to feed more than any of the others so he could control himself better. She said her goodbyes to her boyfriend and watched as he pulled out of the drive way. She walked inside the house and smiled at a job well done. She had saw how miserable Alex was today; and that was exactly her intentions.

Edward walked inside the house and saw everyone gathered in the living room. Esme and Carlisle were discussing something with the rest.

"What are you guys talking about?" Edward ask.  
"We're telling Alex about us." Rosalie said.  
"WHAT?" Edward yelled. "You can't do that!" He spat.  
"We've already discussed it. We want her to know, Edward." Alice said.  
"No! She can't know! Are you crazy? Bella knowing is one too many!" He hissed.  
"You told Bella. Now we're telling Alex." Jasper said.  
"Carlisle, you can't let them do this." Edward begged.  
"I'm sorry, but I actually think it would be a good idea." Carlisle said.  
"A GOOD IDEA? That's not only putting her in danger, but us!" Edward yelled.  
"We'll tell her what she's about to know is dangerous. It'll be her decision. If she wants to know then we will tell her; if not then we wont." Emmet said.  
"Esme, please." Edward turning to her and pleaded.  
"I'm sorry, I agree. Alex knowing will not be that big of a deal. Alice and Rose both think she'll accept us." Esme said.

Edward opened his mouth to say something but instead he just rushed upstairs and slammed the door. He couldn't believe they was going to tell her. WHY? He thought to himself.

"How did she take it in the vision, Alice?" Esme ask.  
"She thought we were lying at first. Then ask where the coffins was." Alice chuckled.

She had a vision of her and Rose telling Alex about their secret. Alex took the news very well, and was open minded about the idea. She ask questions; and wasn't scared. That only made Alice along with Esme think that she and Edward were meant for each other that much more. After talking about it and weighing out the odds of Alice's vision being wrong; they decided to take the chance. They would tell Alex this Saturday when they invited her over to their home after a day of shopping with Rose and Alice.


	11. Jacob Black

Edward had convinced Alice to ride with him today. It was Friday and the last chance he had to talk her out of telling Alex.

"Are you seriously going to tell her, Alice?" Edward asked.

"She deserves to know." Alice said.

"I don't understand. Why does she deserve to know?" He questioned.

"Whether you two are together or not, she is friends with the rest of us. Even Jasper adores her. You know how hard it is for him to be near humans, and he told me the thought of attacking Alex hasn't even crossed his mind. ROSE likes her for heaven's sake!" Alice said.

"But we don't have to tell her anything." Edward murmured.

"Why shouldn't we tell her? Edward, I've had visions of Alex. Visions I haven't told you about." She admitted.

"Like what type of visions?" He ask, pulling into the parking spot.

"I'm not at liberty to say. But trust me, she deserves to know now." Alice said, getting out of the car.

Bella was waiting for Edward. Alice walked right past her, she walked in the school and saw Rose and Alex standing by the lockers together laughing. That was one of her visions, she thought as she walked closer to the two girls.

"Are we still on for tomorrow?" Alice questioned Alex.

"Shopping and then meeting your parents?" Alex said.

"Mhm, sounds like the plan." Rose said.

Alex nodded her head and then walked off to English with Alice. Three days had passed since Bella and Edward went public again. It bothered her every time she saw them together, but she was trying to hide it. She liked him, she admitted that. But she wouldn't allow him to think that she was hurting over him. She was happy with how her relationship with the rest of the Cullen's/Hale's had progressed. She considered Alice and Rose her best friends now.

She tried to pay attention in class, but was finding it hard. Mike Newton kept making wise cracks. She and Alice just looked at each other and shook their heads. They was much more mature than the teenagers that surrounded them.

Lunch came by quickly, and Alex sat with Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, and Emmet. Edward and Bella sat at their own table, much like it had been the previous days. She had yet to speak to Edward. In Chemistry, she would catch him looking at her, but that was at far as the communication between the two of them would go. She really didn't want to know why he got with Bella anymore, she was trying to move on from the thoughts of him.

"Warning, Alex. Alice likes to shop a lot, so you're going to be wore out by the time Jaz and I see you." Emmet said as they walked out of the cafeteria.

"I'll be shopping a lot too, Emmet. I need winter clothing." Alex said.

"I'm not that bad!" Alice butted in.

Alex laughed and then walked in to class. She hoped the rest of the day and tomorrow passed quickly. She was looking forward to her day with Alice and Rose. She hadn't had any girl time in awhile. She sat in Chemistry beside Edward and remained quiet as usual. She doodled when she got her assignment done, and when the bell rang. She made her exit just like she had so many other days.

Edward watched as she walked straight out of the room. He hadn't heard her voice in three days and it was driving him crazy. The teacher hadn't even called on her to answer a question, he would have gladly accepted that! He just needed to hear her. To know that she wasn't an illusion. He gathered his binder and waited for Bella to walk forward. She was swaying her hips trying to seduce him. She linked her fingers with his, and they walked out of the school together. She had drove her truck today, since he said he had to give Alice a ride.

Alex said her goodbyes to the crew and promised she would be ready in the morning when they picked her up. She got inside her bug and drove away, looking forward to her shopping trip. She listened to the music on the radio as she made her way down the curvy and wet roads of Forks. She noticed since her parents accident, she was much more cautious when she drove. She pulled into her drive way and saw Greg and Lane walking out.

"Oh Alex, you're home." Her grand father called out.

"Yeah, where are you two going?" She ask.

"We're gonna go pay Billy a visit. Wanna go?" Lane ask.

"Sure." Alex said as she grabbed her keys and locked up her bug.

She got inside the van and they headed off to La Push once again. Her grand father talked about Billy Black with respect. He also told Alex not to stare, encase she was shocked to find out he was in a wheel chair. They pulled up in front of the small house once again and got out. Billy Black, or who she assumed to be Billy Black since he was in a wheel chair, was sitting on the front porch. Jacob was sitting beside him.

"Greg!" Billy called out. "So nice to see you."

Her grandfather walked up on the porch and then hugged the man in the wheel chair. She followed behind her grand mother and stood on the porch. She was introduced to Billy, and listened as the adults talked a bit. Jacob flashed her a bright smile a few times, clearly he was just as bored as she was.

"Why don't you take Alex down and show her the beach, Jacob." Billy suggested.

Jacob nodded his head, and without a word he walked off the porch. Alex followed him down a path. She gasped when she saw how beautiful the beach was.

"It's gorgeous here." She said.

"Yeah, I guess it's alright." Jacob replied.

"So, you go to Forks High?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"You know Bella Swan?" He questioned her.

She rolled her eyes and then looked at him. He just questioned her about the one person she disliked in Forks.

"Uh yeah, I know her." Alex said bitterly.

"Not friends, I guess?" Jacob questioned.

"Eh, not really. Things changed when she got back together with Edward Cullen." She said.

"What? Bella is dating that leech again?" Jacob questioned.

Alex turned around and looked at Jacob for a second. Did he just call Edward a leech? That was a very weird insult. She figured it was just a Forks thing and continued on, hoping Jacob wouldn't ask her anymore questions about Bella.

"How long have they been back together?" He questioned.

"Uhm, four or so days, I guess." Alex admitted.

Jacob's fist were clutched together in fist. He was trying very hard to control his anger. He and Bella had been talking the past couple of months, and he thought they were moving forward with their relationship. Now he heard this, and it pissed him off. She had called him every night but claimed she couldn't come over due to home work. In reality, he now knew the reason she couldn't come over was because she had been with a blood sucker.

"Why did you call him a leech." Alex asked.

"No reason." Jacob said hatefully as he continued to walk up the beach.

Alex just nodded her head, she could sense the aggravation in his voice. She and Jacob didn't talk anymore, instead she just stayed quiet and followed him along the path he had created. She felt relieved when they returned back to Billy's house and her grandparents were ready to go. She was tired of feeling awkward. She discussed her shopping trip with her grand parents, and they seemed pleased she was hanging out with the Cullen's.

"Oh you'll love Carlisle. He's so nice." Lane said.

"Very young too. It's hard to believe he's taking care of so many teenagers. But he says it keeps him active." Greg said.

"Yeah, Alice and Rose are amazing. The boys are nice too." She said as they pulled into her drive way.

She walked up the stairs and signed online. She sent a few emails to some friends from back home and then decided to google the nickname 'leech'. She only found a few things. It also meant blood sucker. But why would he call Edward a blood sucker? Nothing really made sense. She ended up googling 'blood suckers' and that's when she finally found something of interest. There was several different books, movies, and other things that had the word in it. But it all referred back to vampires.

A vampire? She laughed as she closed the laptop. She walked over and undone her covers and turned off her light. She sat her alarm and drifted off to sleep, laughing at the thought of Edward being a vampire.


	12. Truth

Alex got up early the next morning and got dressed. She was wearing a jean skirt and a pink top. She had on leggings under her skirt, since it was still pretty chilly out. She walked over to her jewelry box and took out a couple hundred dollars she had saved for clothing. She placed it in her bag and then walked down the stairs. Her grand mother and grand father were sitting on the couch enjoying television.

"Now you girls be careful today." Greg insisted.

"We will, pops." Alex said.

She heard a horn blaring from outside and kissed her grandparents on the forehead before telling them she loved them and would be home later. She walked out of the house and smiled over at the girls. They were in the Jeep today. She got inside and then they started off down the road. Rosalie had picked out the stores they would be shopping at.

"So what did you do last night?" Alice asked.

"I went with my grandparents down to La Push." Alex said.

Rosalie raised an eyebrow and looked over at Alice.

"Why were you there?" Rosalie asked.

"Grandpa and Billy Black are friends." Alex said. "I met a guy named Jacob, he asked about Bella."

She didn't want to hide anything from Alice and Rosalie. She felt they deserved to know what Jacob said.

"He called Edward a leech. Is that like slang for something around here." Alex asked.

"Yeah, I guess it is slang to that dog." Rosalie spat.

Alex leaned back in her seat. She didn't mean to piss the girls off. They seemed very angry right now, especially Rosalie. Alice started a completely different conversation-- which eased Alex a bit. Rosalie continued to drive down the road quietly, Alex knew she was pissed.

Hours later they were walking around the store with bags full of clothing. Rosalie had found this nice little line of shops about an hour outside Forks. It had everything you could ever want to wear. Alex bought several pairs of jeans, and many winter/fall tops, and a jacket or two. They went through a drive through, and she found it odd that she was the only one who ordered.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" Alex asked munching on her cheeseburger.

"We had a really big breakfast." Alice said.

Alex nodded her head and finished off her food as they made their way back to the Cullen house. She was a bit nervous-- she didn't know what their parents would think of her. She didn't know why, but something told her that a good first impression was needed.

Edward sighed, when Bella refused to leave his house. She insisted that they spend the day their rather than at hers. He knew it was only minutes until Rosalie and Alice walked through the front door with Alex. Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme was counting down the seconds.

"Why are they all sitting in the living room?" Bella asked.

"Cause their waiting on company." He replied.

"Whose coming over? Bella asked.

"Alex." He mumbled hoping she wouldn't catch it.

"WHY?" She asked.

"Alice and Rose are good friends with her, Bella." Edward said.

"So do they plan on telling her about you guys or something?" She asked.

"Yeah. That's their intentions." He said.

Edward could read Jasper's mind from downstairs. He knew they just pulled up. He swallowed hard the lump that had formed in his throat. It was bad that they planned on telling the secret to Alex, but it was even worse that Bella was here refusing to leave.

"How about we go for a walk?" Edward suggested.

"No! I wanna be here when she freaks out." Bella said.

Alice, Rosalie, and Alex laughed as they made their way through the door that Jasper was holding open. Esme greeted the girl with a warm smile. Esme just couldn't get over how beautiful Alex was -- she was probably the most gorgeous human she had ever laid her eyes on.

"It's so nice to meet you, Alex." Esme said with her sweet voice.

"It's nice to meet you too, Esme, right?" Alex said, making sure she remembered their mother's name.

"Correct."

"You have such a beautiful home." Alex said.

"Well, well, well. Who is this lovely young woman." Said a man from the stairs.

Alex looked up and saw a beautiful man standing there. He looked like be belonged on a television show, or a runway. He was gorgeous, just like the rest of them.

"Carlisle, this is Alex. Alex this is our father, Carlisle." Alice introduced them.

Carlisle smiled at the girl, like Esme he was blew away by her beauty.

She took a seat next to Jasper on the couch and everyone began talking. All the nerves of earlier faded, she seemed to blend well with the Cullen family. They talked for nearly an hour before Alice thought it was time.

"Ok, so do you want to know the secret we've mentioned a few times." Alice asked.

"Yeah.." Alex said, looking around. She had no clue what was going on.

"But first. We must warn you, it's not only dangerous for you to know, but also for us. You can't tell a soul, Alex." Carlisle said.

Alex was scared now. Were they a cult? Murderers? Why was it dangerous for her to know? She swallowed hard weighing out all the possibilities and then looked back at the room of Cullen's.

"I won't tell anyone." Alex said.

"Who wants to break it to her?" Rosalie asked.

"I will." Alice said.

Alice turned to her new friend and took her hands in hers. Alex jumped at first, feeling how cold Alice's touch was.

"Alex, we're not human. . .We're vampires." Alice said.

"What?" Alex whispered, not believing what she had just heard.

The very word she had went to sleep laughing about. Was this some sort of joke?

"Vegetarian Vampires, preferably. We feed off the blood of animals instead of humans." Carlisle said.

"Vampires?" Alex asked again.

She looked around and everything seemed to match up. She wasn't scared like a normal person was. She was just surprised. It would seem like the most obvious thing in the world. They never ate, they were all pale white, they never spoke to anyone, then she remembered back to yesterday and how Jacob Black called Edward a leech, a blood sucker she thought.

"Wait. okay. uhm. Am I the only one who knows?" Alex asked.

"Bella Swan knows." Esme said.

"What about Jacob Black?" Alex asked.

"Why are you asking about him?" Carlisle wondered.

"He called Edward a leech." Alex said.

"Yes, the dogs know of us." Rosalie spat.

"Dogs?"

"Wolves to be exact." Jasper said.

"Wolves? What, Werewolves?" She ask.

"It's not our place to discuss that, Alex." Carlisle said. "But feel free to ask any questions about us."

"So let me get this straight. You don't fed off humans, instead you fed off animals?" Alex questioned and received head nods.

"The sunlight doesn't kill you?" She questioned.

"Nope, we just can't go out in it. We sparkle like a diamond." Alice said.

"What about bats? coffins?" Alex ask.

"Myths." Emmet said.

Alex leaned back in the seat and nodded. Even though she now knew she was in a room full of vampires, she wasn't scared. Something about the situation actually felt right-- like she was suppose to be here. She was about to say something when she heard a door open. She looked up and saw Bella Swan walking down the stairs, Edward wasn't very far behind. He glared at her for a minute.

"Oh. Alex, you're here. Too bad, I can't stay to see you freak out. But I must be going." Bella said with a smile, clearing not knowing Alex already knew.

"She already knows you little wench." Rosalie spat.

"You know?" Bella questioned.

Alex just nodded her head. Bella looked over at Rosalie and give her a mean look as she huffed and walked out of the house. Edward grabbed his jacket and then walked out too, he would need to give her a ride home.

"You really hate her huh, Rose?" Alex asked.

"With a burning passion. I would love to rip her to shreds." Rosalie replied.

"Did you hate me at first? You sure seemed to." Alex said.

"Actually, I more or less envied you. You're so beautiful, and human. What I longed to be for the longest time. Then after Alice told me about her visions I came to accept that you and I will eventually become friends-- might as well warm up to you now." Rosalie said.

"Visions?" Alex asked.

"Some vampires have powers." Carlisle told her.

"Really? That's awesome!" She squealed with utter excitement.

"What is everyone's powers? She questioned.

"Alice can predict the future; though if the person changes their mind then the visions also change. Jasper can change emotions, such as calm down someone who is overly excited, maybe he should work on you now (chuckle) and Edward can read minds." Carlisle stated.

"Edward can read minds? Oh god." Alex said, placing her hands over her face blushing.

If he could read minds then he knew she liked him. He also knew how much it hurt when he hooked up with Bella. She just couldn't believe she was so oblivious to what was happening around her. How could she not know they was vampires?

"Don't worry, Alex. He can't read your mind." Emmet said.

"That drives him wild." Jasper added.

"He can't read my mind?" Alex asked.

"Nope." Esme said with a smile.

They all talked a bit more, and discussed everything that was on Alex's mind. Alice's vision were exactly on point. She didn't over react about it, and she seemed very open about the idea. She was laughing with Emmet when the front door flew open. In walked a very frustrated looking Edward. His eyes landed on Alex.

"So, I assume they told you?" He demanded, more than asked.

"Y-yes." She mumbled.

"So, am I still a freak? A misfit?" He ask bitterly.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked.

"I told you she didn't say it, Edward! It's your damned girlfriend that started it." Alice screamed.

Edward walked up the stairs at a superhuman pace. Alex's eyes went wide.

"I thought you said he could read minds, not zoom from room to room." Alex said.

They all laughed. They forgot to tell her they could run extremely fast, and were all very strong. Carlisle made sure to explain that to her, she laughed and nodded her head. So that's why they were all excused from Gym.

"Does he hate me?" Alex asked.

"Far from it." Emmet added.

"Should I go talk to him?"

"It couldn't hurt." Jasper said.

Alex took in a deep breath and then walked up the stairs. Jasper had told her which room to go too. She inhaled deeply as she knocked on it. She didn't know what she was going to say; but she knew they needed to talk.


	13. Confessions

Confessions

Alex stood there and finally got the nerve to knock on Edward's door. She could hear the soft classical music playing in the background as he shifted from his sitting position and walked to the door. She could hear his feet as they moved against the floor. She had never been so nervous in her entire life. She watched as the door knob slowly turned, and the door opened.

He was expecting Carlisle, maybe even Esme, possibly Alice, but never Alex. He starred down at her and saw the look in her eyes. He couldn't make out what it was, but it was a look he hadn't saw on her face before.

"What?" Edward mumbled.

"Never mind." Alex whispered.

Clearly he wasn't in the mood for talking. She turned to walk away, but she felt a cold grip on her arm. She turned and looked at him. He didn't say a word, but she knew he wanted to talk. She followed him inside what she assumed to be his room and looked around.

"So, what's the damage?" He asked.

"The damage?" She questioned him.

"What all did they tell you about us?"

"Everything, I guess. I'm not really sure, I know the truth, I suppose." She replied looking at the CDs.

She was impressed with his collection. He had everything from classical to modern rock. There was a lack of country and rap, but mostly he had everything else covered.

"Were you scared?" He asked.

"Why would I be? You don't harm people." She replied without a twitch.

She was clearly taking this way better than he ever would have dreamed.

"You're an odd one, Alex." He murmured.

"I've been told." She said. "So, how's Bella?" She ask through greeted teeth.

"Fine." He said without any emotion.

She nodded her head and then looked around. She kept looking for a bed, but she couldn't seem to find one. He had a couch in his room and wondered if he slept on that.

"Where is your bed?" She questioned him.

"I don't sleep." He replied.

"Guess I don't know everything then." She said with a smile.

"Do you know Jacob Black?" She asked.

She noticed his hand clutch into fist.

"Why do you ask?" He wondered.

He knew all about Bella's little friend who recently changed. Now Jacob is a werewolf; a shape shifter, whatever you call it; He's Edwards number one enemy.

"He called you a leech." She stated.

"When? Wait-- how do you know Jacob Black?" He questioned her growing angry that he went near Alex.

"Uhm, yesterday I went to La Push----"

"Why were you there? What are you thinking, Alex! Stay away from that dog." Edward butted in.

"Let me finish, please." She said. "I went to La Push with my grandparents, their friends with Billy Black; he suggested Jacob and I go down to the beach for a walk. He asked me if I knew Bella-- and I told him you two were back together-- he seemed mad, and then called you a leech." She concluded her story, for what seemed like the fifth time today.

"I don't want you going anywhere near La Push again, do you understand me?" He demanded.

"Edward, You seem to be misunderstanding our relationship. Bella is your girlfriend, not me. I can and will go anywhere I want to go." Alex replied very bitter.

She watched his face grow furious. She didn't care. She wanted him to be mad. If he didn't want her at La Push, then that's where she would go. If he could hurt her, then she could hurt him. After all, he's with Bella and not her, so why would it matter.

"Alex." Edward whispered.

"What?" She said crossing her arms.

He walked over to her and uncrossed her arms, placing them down by her sides. His cold hands held her wrist in place. He leaned down and touched his forehead to hers. She bit on her bottom lip feeling how cold his hands and forehead were against her hot flesh. It felt as if someone was holding ice cubes to her skin.

"Please stay away from there." He pleaded.

"Why?" She questioned him.

"I don't want you getting hurt, and I can't protect you there." He admitted.

"Why do you want to protect me, Edward?"

"I just want to keep you safe, please, stay away from La Push, ok?"

She nodded her head, and expected him to let go of her wrist. He didn't, instead he placed his cold hard lips to her forehead. She couldn't believe he was kissing her forehead, it bothered her a bit. Not that his lips were connected to a body part of hers, but more so because he was dating Bella Swan and not her.

"I should be getting home." She said.

"I'll walk you." He offered.

She nodded her head and he let go of her wrist. They walked down the stairs and let everyone know she needed to be heading home. She gave everyone a hug and then they walked out to the Jeep. She and Edward were silent in most of their way to her house.

"So this is where you live?" He asked pulling into her drive way.

"Yup."

"Which bedroom is yours?" He asked.

"Why?" She wondered.

"Because, I'm just curious."

She pointed to a window and then he smiled and nodded his head. She grabbed her bags from shopping and then got out of the Jeep. She waved Edward good bye and watched as he drove away. She sighed, as she walked inside. Her grandparents were probably already in bed, she thought as she made her way up the stairs. She passed by their bed room door and seen the light on. She walked inside and saw them under the covers. Her grandfather's eyes glued to the television while her grandmother's were buried in a romance novel.

"I just wanted to let you guys know I made it home safely."

"Did you have a good time?" Lane questioned her.

"An amazing time. I'm gonna go put my clothes away and then hit the sack. Rosalie and Alice wore me out today."

They told her goodnight and then excused her on her way. She walked into her bedroom and then hung her new clothing on racks and placed them in her closet. She walked over and grabbed her portable CD player from the shelf in her closet and then placed a old burnt CD in it and laid back on her bed. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, she was far too excited.

Never in her years of being on this planet did she imagine she would met a vampire, let alone a family of vampires. Not to mention, like one of them. She thought all of this was a myth. She had a fairly good idea that Jacob Black, and some of the boys from the reservation were probably werewolves, even though Carlisle wouldn't tell her any information on them. Of course, it would only happen in a small town like Forks. That would be the only place you could hide secrets like these. In California, they would have been exposed in a day, or even less.

She rolled over on her side, opposite of her window and starred at her door. She had a full length mirror attached to it. She watched as the tree branches blew from the breeze. The night sky looked so beautiful reflecting in her mirror. Then she noticed the tree was shifting a lot. She scrunched her eyebrows up, and then tossed her headphones and cover off. By the time she turned around and made it to the window, the tree was fine. She walked over to the window and opened it, sticking her head out she observed her surroundings. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

She closed the window and went back over to the bed once again. She crawled under the covers and laid there for awhile, probably an hour or so. Her eyes were slowly shutting, but she kept them open with thoughts of The Cullen's. Wondering how old each one of them were. What were their stories? Why did they choose her out of every person in Forks to tell their secret to? She looked towards the mirror again and saw the tree shifting. Instead of getting up she decided to just watch it. She closed her eyes hearing her window open.

She raised up quickly, catching him completely off guard. He thought she was sleeping.

"Edward..." She whispered.

"Sorry. I just wanted to watch you sleep." He confessed.

She scrunched her eyebrows up in a very confused manner. She tossed the covers off her once again and walked over to him. He was wearing the same thing as earlier she noted. She looked out the window and didn't see the Volvo anywhere.

"It was you." She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you."

"I never went to sleep. Why are you here?" She questioned trying to stay quiet due to her grand parents sleeping just three rooms down.

"I told you, I wanted to watch you sleep."

"Do you not plan on sleeping--oh never mind." She said. "Why don't you go and watch Bella sleep?" She snapped hatefully, remembering he wasn't her boyfriend.

"Don't start." He warned.

"Why not?" She hissed.

"Why are you acting this way?" He questioned her.

"You . Have . A . Girlfriend. . . Shouldn't you be sneaking in her window at night." She stated.

"I've already went there tonight." He said with a crooked smile.

He meant to make a joke, but Alex was disgusted by his comment. Did he think he could just go back and forth between her and Bella? She rolled her eyes and tried to walk past him, he once again gripped her arm with his cold hands.

"I went there until she was asleep-- It doesn't mean I wanted to be there at all." He said.

"What do you mean?" She questioned him.

"I would have much rather been here." He added.

"Why?" She asked.

"Are you blind?" He ask growing annoyed that she didn't see the obvious reason behind him being here.

"Say it." She said.

"I'm not saying it." He replied.

She was about to do something rational. Something she never thought she would do. She leaned up and pressed her lips on his roughly. His lips were just as cold against her lips as they were against her forehead. She could feel him pressing down with force on her lips. She moved her tongue and ran it across his bottom lip, that was when he pulled away.

"I don't know if I can handle that." He spoke.

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't think they told you what draws me to you, Alex. It may scare you."

"It won't." She promised.

"Your scent."

"My scent? Do I smell?" She questioned him.

"No, you don't smell bad, at least. Your scent though, it drives me insane. It's like a drug I'm addicted to. I stop breathing around you, just so I don't torture myself." He spoke.

"Isn't it like that for all humans?" She questioned.

"Not quite. I thought Bella's was bad, but hers was tolerable. I could stand to breathe her scent in. Yours is far to captivating and intoxicating." He admitted.

"I really don't like her." She said frowning.

"I don't like her either."

"I thought you loved her." Alex said.

"I don't think I knew what love was, Alex." He admitted.

"Why are you with her then?" She questioned him.

"She will expose my family if I don't stay with her."

Edward was with Bella to save his family. Everything clicked for Alex. She looked away from him with sorrow filling her eyes. This girl was certainly the devil in disguise. She just couldn't believe someone would stoop this low to get a guy, it was insulting! Wouldn't she rather him be with her for his own free will instead of her black mailing him into a relationship?

"I want you." He whispered after moments of silence.

"You can have me." She whispered back.

He closed his eyes and balled fist. Just those four little simple words were driving him crazy. She was his, yet he couldn't claim her. He was stuck with a girl he had no feelings for. A girl who sucked him dry of emotions. A girl who he was growing to hate. He didn't know what he was going to do about the Bella situation, but he had to find some way around it. He had to find some way to be with Alex.


	14. Discontinued

I'm sorry to say that after 27 amazing reviews, 8.646 hits, 70 favourites, and 59 alerts that I'm discontinuing Visions Of Love. I got a life and started going out more and then forgot about the story and even the site, but now I'm working on a new Twilight Fanfic with Jasper and a new OC! I'm really sorry for not continuing the story but I've been thinking about this for a while and I just got really bad writers block.

Anyway, keep an eye out for Jaspers fanfic that's in the works now! And check out my Bam Margera fanfic that is also in progress! Please rate and review!


End file.
